


Crusty and cool brings pleasure untold

by CheviCea



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other, its a bear and a jacket fucking, omg dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheviCea/pseuds/CheviCea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened in the dumpster when Pan Pan and Ice Bear thought Grizz was gone forever. That nasty bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crusty and cool brings pleasure untold

**Author's Note:**

> I blame mrwachandgame for this. This was written at 2:30 in the morning with no editing. I apologize in advance.

The further the jacket pulled him into the dumpster, the more hopeless it seemed. How was he gonna get back to his bros? The stream of garbage going past him seemed endless, piling heavily on top of him. He thought for a moment, before widening his eyes in realization. “STOP” Grizz yelled, staring at the jacket beneath him. The jacket paused, turning around slowly and staring in the only way a jacket could. Grizz took a deep breath in and made a proposition, one he knew the jacket couldn’t turn down. “If you let me go, I will have sex with you!” he said, opening his paw for a shake with the jacket. The jacket seemed to pause, almost thinking. Then the garment slowly began wrapping itself around Grizz’s open paw, making a trek down the bear’s body. The sensual feeling of jean against his heated fur made him groan. He might actually get more out of this deal than he thought. 

The jacket came face to face with Grizz’s crotch, rubbing slightly against it. Grizz thrust into the touch, shutting his eyes and succumbing to the feelings around him. The garbage produced a heady aroma that only furthered his arousal, pairing perfectly with the rough texture of the fabric now snaking around his cock. It gave him a few lazy pumps before pulling away, leaving a trail of precum running down the cuff of the sleeve. Grizz cracked an eye open and had little time to process what was about to happen when the sleeve encased his leaking member, fuckin itself on the bear’s hot genitalia. Grizz moaned loudly and the sound bounced off the garbage walls. The feeling was euphoric, crusty non human fabric rubbing stiffly across his sex was a feeling so foreign but oh so good. It wasn’t too long until he felt himself coming close to the edge. The clothe sped up its motions, twisting and rippling around the cock impaling it. 

With one final thrust Grizz came violently, messily thrusting in and out of the fabric as his cum splattered on the insides of the sleeve. The jacket seemed to shudder and convulse for a moment, triggering a vice like grip to encompass Grizz’s now limp dick. The bear let out one final pleasure/pained whine before collapsing into the piles of garbage underneath his panting body. The jacket pulled away and wrapped the unused sleeve around one of the grizzly bear’s legs, flinging him up and out of the dumpster. Grizz hoped his brothers didn’t notice the residual flush on his face as they hoisted him up.

He hoped they didn’t know what he had to do to keep their family safe, no matter how much he enjoyed it. 

They could never know.


End file.
